fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyra Strawberry (CS x TBM)
Summary Cyra Strawberry is one of the Two main Protagonists along with Chuck the Badass Chicken from CS x TBM starting at Pandora's Box Saga created by Cylia Margatroid, Collab with TheBestMLTBM. his first debut is Omnimega Saga where he is found as a Secret Boss along with Chuck the Badass Chicken. At Pre-Corrupted Wizard Saga, He stumbled upon the evil Grimoire of Darkness, which CS did Transform into Avatar form 3, but it was overwhelmingly powerful enough to Take complete control over CS and how he did became Magician. Upon his Defeat by Chuck, Alice Margatroid, Caesar Margatroid and X, He had been Reverted back to Normal CS, Freeing him from Corruption. Powers and Stats Alignment: Lawful Good | Lawful Good | Chaotic Evil | Chaotic Evil | Lawful Good Tier: High 6-C, High 6-A via Avatar Form 3. Higher with Aurorae form | High 3-A, Higher as AC3, possibly Low 2-C '''as Aurorae Form | '''High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Cyra Strawberry Origin: CS x TBM Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Avatarian, The Deadliest Hero | Avatarian, The Deadliest Hero | Half Magician, The Corrupted Wizard | Cosmic Defender Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight (via Avatar Form 3), Fire Magic (Green) | Same as Cyra, Danmaku | Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Danmaku | Same as Base Magician CS, but More Powerful, Corruption Manipulation, Bloodlust | Cosmic Manipulation | Conceptual Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island Level '''(Comparable to Rogue CS, His exorruptor Beam destroyed the Golem),' At least '''Multi-Continent level' (Keeps up with Tony Salazar and Yagoshi via Avatar form 3) | High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ '''(Able to Harm Low-Godly Level fighters like Reimu Hakurei ) | '''High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to Windows Alice and Patchouli, Nearly Killed Marisa Kirisame) | Universe level+ | Multiverse Level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Canon, He's Avoided the Lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Massively FTL+ 'Reflexes | '''Massively FTL+ '(Kept pace with Alice Margatroid) | At least '''Massively FTL+ | '''Likely '''Massively FTL+ | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Lifted the Titanic Ship in Canon) | Class K (Lifted the Titanic Ship in Canon) | Class K '(Same as Normal CS) | At least '''Class Z '(Has Damaged the Moon with a Shockwave) | Same as Base CS '''Striking Strength: Large Island Level,' '''At least' Multi-Continent Level | High Universal, possibly '''Universal+ | '''High Universal, possibly Universal+ | '''Universe level+ | Multiverse Level+ Durability:' Large Island Level' (Survived the exploding island similar to Yellowstone's last eruption in Canon),' '''At least' Multi-Continent level (Keeps up with Tony Salazar and Yagoshi via Avatar form 3) | High Universe level', possibly '''Universe level+ | High Universe level, '''possibly' Universe level+ | Universe level+ | '''Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Very high | Very high | Extremely High ('''Had effortlessly Defeated the group of Characters like Mega Man, Blossom, Konqi, Valory, Rogue CS, and Base form Lucifer)' | '''Same as Base Magician CS' | Godlike Range: Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters | Same, Planetary | Same, Planetary (The shockwave reached the Moon) | Stellar Standard Equipment: Spell Cards that can Summon Weapons (Sword, Bow, Scythe with Ice Magic, Hammer with Thunder Magic, Urumi with Fire Magic, etc.) | Same | His Dolls, Grimoire of Darkness | Same as Base Magician CS Intelligence: Gifted '''| Gifted |''' Extraordinary Genius (Outsmarted Patchouli) | Same as Base Magician CS | Gifted Weaknesses: Weak to Dark Magic | Same as Normal Cyra, He's not even good at Puppetry | The more dolls Magician CS fields, the more difficulty He has dodging, He is also vulnerable to spiritual attacks. | Same as Base Magician CS Key: Normal Cyra without Alice's Power Level (MMxTH-CxT Zero) | Normal Cyra with Alice's Power Level (Post-Corrupted Wizard Saga) | Magician CS | Dark Magician CS | Avatar Cosmic Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Puppetry Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Villains Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:CS x TBM Series Category:Crossovers Category:Metal Users Category:Spell user Category:Tier 6 Category:Possessed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Card Users Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Prime Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2